


Late Night Library Shenanigans

by AlienDayDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But not between Sam and Gabriel, Gen, Library Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienDayDream/pseuds/AlienDayDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would rather be doing anything than writing this paper, but he needs to finish it by tomorrow. When that becomes just about impossible, a certain trickster urges him to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Library Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances.

It was late. Sam had holed himself up in the library earlier that night hoping he could get this paper done in a couple hours. Four hours later, he was hardly halfway through and pretty sure the whole thing was bullshit. Sam didn’t care about the Peloponnesian War, and he sure as hell didn’t care about this paper. He took this class to read tragedies and talk about ancient mythology. Who cares if Thucydides was a reliable narrator? (Not Sam. That’s who.) 

He sighed in exasperation, catching the attention of a kid sitting at one of the other desks tucked away at the back of the library behind all the shelves. The boy was looked over and smirked. ‘Huh, when did he get here?’ Sam wondered. Not that it mattered; Sam was just surprised he hadn’t noticed. Even when he was totally engrossed in a research paper and knee deep in old books and his own notes, he always kept a tally of who came and left while he worked. He liked seeing who was left at the end of a night when he decided to call it quits. They interested him the most. Sometimes he would create stories in his head about those people based on what textbooks were scattered across the table in front of them and imagine what they do when they aren’t studying and what they were like as kids. It makes it all a little more bearable.

He pushed his curiosity aside for the time being. Sam just wanted to turn in this damn essay and be done with it, and that wouldn’t happen if he didn’t get back to work. He looked down at his laptop and groaned again. Opening up his literature review, he wondered what the boy across from him was working on. It had to be more interesting than the Melian Dialogue.

Another hour and a half had passed when Sam heard someone shuffling around in the stacks that surrounded him. He looked over, but he couldn’t quite see through the shelves of books. He shrugged and looked back at his screen. Thirteen pages. Just two more to go. He started typing and – now someone was giggling. 

‘What the hell?’ Then, ‘Oh, that was definitely a guy moaning.’

“Shit,” he mumbled. Sam cursed himself for not bringing headphones. He was never really one to listen to music when trying to focus – he wasn’t Dean after all. His brother constantly had music playing. At work in the garage, reading, in the car, drinking beers at home. It had always been that way, but Sam preferred quiet concentration. _Someone_ , however, was making that impossible.

The boy across from him had clearly heard it, too, as he was covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. Maybe if it wasn’t so late and he wasn’t in a bad mood from writing this essay, Sam would have laughed, too. Maybe. Instead, he shot the boy an exasperated look.

This of course only made the boy across from him laugh even harder. The two going at it in the stacks either didn’t notice (or didn’t care) because they didn’t stop.

“Fuck this,” Sam declared, shutting his laptop quickly. He could go finish his paper in his dorm. He began to pack up his stuff, but the boy was already at his table, grabbing Sam’s bag out of his hand.

“Hey! Stop that!” Sam whispered. 

“Don’t. This could be really funny. Just play along, Sasquatch,” the other boy whispered back. He had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“I’m not that tall!” Sam whined, but the smaller boy was already pulling him towards the stacks. If he saw Sam pouting, he pretended he didn’t. 

They were one row over from the obviously distracted couple when the smaller boy got right to business explaining his plan. “We are going to make the most obscene sex noises, okay? Don’t hold back,” he stated frankly.

Sam’s mouth dropped open. He didn’t even know what to say. That didn’t matter though, because the boy next to him started making loud kissing noises.

‘What the hell, why not?’ Sam thought before grabbing him by the waist and mimicking the gross, slobbery noises this complete stranger was making. He even threw in some moans which elicited a goofy grin from the other boy who was now breathing heavily.

The couple behind the shelf of books went quiet. Sam heard the zipper on someone’s jeans being zipped up, and he smiled in satisfaction. The other boy let out a small snicker, and Sam began to laugh. Quietly at first, but by now it must have been nearly four in the morning, and he couldn’t hold it back any more. He was laughing so hard his sides hurt, and so was the boy next to him. They saw the couple shuffle out of the library awkwardly and embarrassed, and it just made them laugh louder. Luckily, no one else was on this floor to shush them because Sam doubted he could stop if he wanted to.

He looked over at the other boy who had tears in his eyes. Sam was able to regain his composure, and he looked over at the other boy who was red in the face. 

Sam arched an eyebrow and asked, “Are you going to be okay?”

The smaller boy nodded and breathed deeply before extending his hand toward Sam. “Gabriel,” the other boy said. “The one and only.”

“I’m Sam. Uh, thanks for making tonight less shitty.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I really should finish my essay, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to after... that,” he said, motioning toward the shelf of ancient, leather-bound books. 

Gabriel let out a short laugh, shaking his head. With Gabriel leading the way, they went back to the desks and gathered their bags and books.  

“So, what dorm do you live in Sammy?” Gabriel asked. “I wouldn’t want you walking back alone at this time of night,” he said in a singsongy Southern accent. There was that mischievous glimmer in his eyes, and he gave Sam a wink.

Sam decided to play along. How weirder could the night get? “I’m in North. And I wouldn’t object to some company.”

“Perfect! I’m in South. I can tell you and I are going to be good friends, Sammy!”

Sam pouted at the nickname, but Gabriel didn’t notice because he was already making his way for the stairs. Sam took a few long strides and caught up with him, and they trekked back to the dorms together. Sam knew the sun would be up in just a couple hours, and class would begin shortly thereafter, but he couldn’t keep from grinning as the boy next to him chattered away about the prank he played on his brother earlier in the week. Something about maple syrup; Sam wasn't really sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> I read this tumblr prompt and thought about how Sam would think it was annoying and awkward but Gabriel would really get a kick out of it because honestly when would he turn down an opportunity to mess with people?? A thousand words later and here we are. It’s my first fic and honestly I haven’t ever really written fiction, so let me know what you think/what could be improved upon :)


End file.
